Drop Dead Gorgeous
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: s just the silly ten-songs game we've all been playing 'round these parts. But I am very pleased with how it turned out, so if you like drabbles and Cleon, check this out! Rated T 'cause I have a potty-mouth.


So. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I just got around to it today. Ummmmm. I played by the rules, so that's why some of the endings seem weird. I ran out of time. A couple got finished before the songs, so those are the ones that actually don't seem weird.

ALSO. It made me happy that the first song was "Gay Boyfriend." I thought that set this off to a good start. xD ANYWAY. Here ya go. enjoy~ And pretty-please review!

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Pairing: Leon/Cloud_

_

* * *

1. "Gay Boyfriend" -- The Hazzards_

The best thing about being with Cloud, Leon decided, was that he was gay. Leon would much, much rather be with Cloud than a girl. Girls were so complicated. They cheated and plotted. Cloud was his until he was done.

Leon loved doing normal things with Cloud. Cloud didn't get upset if Leon didn't want to coordinate their clothing, for one, like girls sometimes wanted to.

And Cloud was Leon's favourite. His favourite fag. Who needed cigarettes when he had Cloud?

_2. "You Oughta Know" -- Alanis Morrissette_

Cloud was happy for Leon. Of course. He was happy that Leon found a nice girl to be with. He didn't care. Nope. Not one bit.

He hoped Leon could feel everything he felt. Every ounce of hurt and rejection. Every ounce of pain at trying to forget about Leon and finding out that he couldn't. He wanted Leon to know how he felt.

_3. "A Change in Me" -- Niki Trostad_

Cloud smiled. Leon had changed him. He loved it. He used to be so angry and pissy all the time. Leon had brought him beyond that. Leon had made him forget his past, and he loved him for that.

The new world he saw reflected in his love's eyes was so much brighter, so much better, than the world he'd been accustomed to. Leon had made him see the colours in life while opening him up to reality. Reality wasn't the perfection he had expected, but it was perfect to him. As long as Leon was with him, it didn't matter. He didn't mind that he'd left behind everything he'd ever learned. He just wanted to be with Leon, and that's where he was. And that was good enough for him.

It wasn't a change of heart. It was a change in him.

_4. "I'm Just a Girl" -- No Doubt_

Leon hated Cloud. Hated him with a passion. He hated when Cloud smothered him, when Cloud treated him like some little girl, like he couldn't take care of himself. He had things to run away from, sure, but he refused to let the blonde win.

Leon was sick of it. He wasn't going to roll over and let Cloud have his way. No. He wasn't the little girl Cloud treated him like. He wasn't going to let Cloud hold him captive. He was going to fight him every step of the way.

_5. "We Both Reached for the Gun" -- from Chicago_

Cloud knew his job was to smile and nod if they were going to fool the jury. But sometimes he couldn't help but let things slip. That bastard Sephiroth had deserved to die. He hadn't had the gun. Cloud had. Leon knew that, which was why _he_ handled all the questions.

The reporters sympathized. Cloud had had a rough life. At least, that was what they said. He hadn't done really anything they claimed he had. Well, except for shooting the bastard. Other than that, he'd lived comfortably until he'd met Sephiroth.

But Leon was in it to win. He was going to win the case. It didn't bode well for his reputation if he didn't, after all.

Still… Cloud kind of didn't like being played like a puppet. But he supposed if it kept him out of jail, it was worth it.

_6. "Flavor of the Week" -- American Hi-Fi_

Leon sighed. Cloud was oblivious. Cloud thought that his boyfriend was perfect. Why wasn't Leon good enough? Leon knew everything about Cloud, when his boyfriend didn't know anything about him. Cloud was just this week's new toy.

And when Cloud was alone, Leon was hoping Cloud would see how little his boyfriend deserved him. Leon wanted to show him, but he didn't want to see that smile turn into a frown. Cloud was happy with his boyfriend, even as disillusioned as he was.

Still… Leon knew he would be better to Cloud. He would spoil him. Why did Cloud have to love someone who couldn't care less? Someone who was only with Cloud because he couldn't get anyone else?

_7. "Stay Beautiful" -- The Last Goodnight_

If Cloud was asked to describe Leon, his answer would be "beautiful." Another possibility was "irresistible." But "beautiful" fit the brunet better, Cloud decided.

People said Cloud was the pretty one. They'd just never seen Leon in the rain. Seeing his beautiful eyes mirroring the clouds… exchanging sweet yet deadly kisses… Cloud knew Leon was the most beautiful thing in the world at that moment. And he hoped that it could stay that way.

_8. "Mr. Cellophane" -- from Chicago_

Leon felt invisible ninety-nine percent of the time. That was why he'd fought his way to become Commander at Balamb. That was why he'd become the head of the Restoration Committee. But he still felt invisible. No one ever noticed him. Rather, no one he wanted to notice him ever did. To Cloud, he was a nobody. Cloud could walk straight past him without seeing him. Just once, Leon wanted to catch those eyes watching him.

With all the crap Leon had endured for the blonde's sake… Cloud should have noticed him. He still didn't. They spent so much time in each other's vicinity, and somehow Cloud still didn't know his name. Leon wouldn't be surprised if he introduced himself and Cloud asked how long he'd been at Hollow Bastion.

Mr. Cellophane was a fitting name for him, Leon decided. Cloud didn't even know he existed. Invisible, like cellophane.

_9. "I'd Hate to Be You When People Figure out What This Song Is about" -- Mayday Parade_

Promises didn't mean anything now. What they were… it wasn't good enough. And Cloud couldn't even open his mouth to say it. He kept trying to leave. He wanted to stay with Leon, but he kept letting go.

Leon was so perfect for him. But Cloud wasn't nearly good enough. Cloud couldn't let Leon know about anything. He simply couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted their relationship to be perfect, he couldn't let Leon have him. He didn't know why. Leon was perfect. Leon loved him. Cloud knew Leon loved him. And, secretly, Cloud felt the same way, but… he wasn't it for him, was he? Leon thought he was. And while Cloud kept trying to run, trying to let go, Leon held on tightly.

_10. "Learning to Fall" -- Boys Like Girls_

Leon hated times like this. He loved Cloud. But Cloud didn't give a shit. Leon didn't want to talk to him. Cloud _knew_. Cloud fucking _knew_, and that embarrassed him. Cloud wanted someone else. Leon couldn't breathe sometimes, he was so enamoured. And Cloud wanted someone else. Why couldn't he be good enough? He had been. All because some new kid moved in next door, Cloud left him. And so Leon was left to fall for Cloud while Cloud chased after someone else.

It should have been me, Leon thought to himself. I should have been the one Cloud wanted. And because of some stupid twist of fate, he wasn't.

* * *

ANYWAYS. I do have to admit I had to skip over a couple songs, but it was because they're in other languages and I don't know what they mean. xD My German is very limited. I think I would've spent the entire song translating in my head, and not gotten anything written.

BUT YEAH. So. Um. You should review. Because it makes me happy. :D


End file.
